batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ivy Pepper (Gotham)
Ivy Pepper es un personaje inspirado en Pamela Isley. Ella es hija de Mario Pepper y posee un gran amor hacia las plantas. Fue interpretada por Clare Foley en la primera y segunda temporada, por Maggie Geha en la tercera temporada y por Peyton List en la cuarta temporada. Historia Primera temporada Ivy es una niña de clase baja y muy desprolija con un potente amor por las plantas. Ella era la hija de Mario Pepper, un sujeto abusivo con varios cargos de robo, abuso y extorción. Ella y su madre eran golpeadas reiteradamente por su padre sin embargo en cierto punto ella lo estimaba y llego a molestarse mucho con la policía luego de que este fuera asesinado tras ser inculpado por el asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne.Pilot Tras el asesinato de su padre, la madre de Ivy se suicido cortándose la muñecas por lo que ella paso al cuidado de Servicios Infantiles. Estos rápidamente le consiguieron un familia sustituta pero como esta no fue de su agrado ella termino escapándose para vivir en la calle. Asidua visitante del mercado de pulgas de Gotham, Ivy entabla una particular relación con Selina Kyle a la cual espanta un poco con su personalidad un tanto psicótica. Un día Selina lleva consigo a Bruce Wayne al mercado de pulgas, pero apenas lo reconoce Ivy no lo culpa por el asesinato de su padre, sin embargo ante su presencia ella comienza a mostrarse de manera psicótica.LoveCraft Ivy es encontrada por Selina levemente enferma durmiendo dentro de una caja en medio de la lluvia por lo que su amigo decide llevarla hasta un departamento deshabitado para que pudiera recuperarse. Una noche una mujer llama preguntando por Jim por lo que Ivy se hace pasar como una “amiga de Jim” para hacer enfadar a la mujer.Rogue’s Gallery Más adelante Selina e Ivy son descubiertas por Barbara Kean viviendo en su departamento. No obstante ella no las echó. The Blind Fortune Teller Segunda temporada Meses más tarde Harvey Bullock se presentó ante Ivy para interrogarla sobre el paradero de Selina ya que la necesitaban para encontrar a una pirómana que andaba suelta por la ciudad. Ivy eventualmente aceptó ayudarlos a cambio de unos dulces. Be Fire Luego de varias semanas Ivy finalmente consiguió un empleo en la organización criminal de Sonny Gilzean, el sobrino de Butch, cultivando diferentes clases de setas alucinógenas. Luego de un tiempo ella y Selina acordaron trabajar juntas para robarle a su empleador, por lo que Ivy colocó hongos somníferos en la comida de la banda lo cual los hizo dormir y le dio la posibilidad a su amiga de robarles el dinero generado por la venta de sus cultivos. Mad Grey Dawn Mientras esperaba a Selina en el gallinero donde Bridgit Pike los alimenta, Bruce pensó que Selina solo regresaba para encontrarse con Ivy, quien se sorprendió de que Bruce estuviera viviendo en Wayne Manor nuevamente. Esto hace que Bruce sospeche que Selina Kyle aún no ha regresado del asilo Arkham. Apariciones Temporada 1 * "Pilot" * "Lovecraft" * "Rogues' Gallery" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Blind Fortune Teller" * "Red Hood" Temporada 2 * "Rise of the Villains: By Fire" * "Wrath of the Villains: Mad Grey Dawn" * "Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles" Temporada 3 * "Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell..." * "Mad City: Burn the Witch..." * "Mad City: Look Into My Eyes" (mencionada) * "Mad City: New Day Rising" (mencionada) * "Mad City: Anything for You" * "Mad City: The Executioner" * "Mad City: Time Bomb" * "Mad City: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster" (mencionada) * "Heroes Rise: How the Riddler Got His Name" * "Heroes Rise: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions" * "Heroes Rise: The Primal Riddle" * "Heroes Rise: Light The Wick" * "Heroes Rise: Pretty Hate Machine" * "Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul" Temporada 4 * "A Dark Knight: Pax Penguina" * "A Dark Knight: The Fear Reaper" * "A Dark Knight: Pieces of a Broken Mirror" * "A Dark Knight: A Beautiful Darkness" * "A Dark Knight: Reunion" Galería Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E2d.jpg Gotham_S3E2l.jpg Gotham_S3E2m.jpg Gotham_S3E2n.jpg Gotham_S3E9a.jpg Gotham_S3E9b.jpg Gotham_S3E9d.jpg Gotham_S3E9e.jpg Gotham_S3E9f.jpg Gotham_S3E9i.jpg Gotham_S3E9j.jpg Gotham_S3E9l.jpg Gotham_S3E9m.jpg Gotham_S3E9o.jpg Gotham_S3E9p.jpg Gotham S3E17b.jpg Gotham S3E17d.jpg Gotham_S3E20b.jpg Gotham_S3E20n.jpg Cuarta temporada Gotham_S4E01f.jpg Gotham_S4E02h.jpg Gotham_S4E02i.jpg Gotham_S4E12g.png Gotham_S4E13o.jpg Quinta temporada Gotham_S5E02a.png Gotham S5E09j.png Gotham S5E09k.png Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos